Forever Friends
by ASP1
Summary: Tai and Matt have a talk.


Note I do not omn Digimon. Fox and other comp. do. And this is my frist fanfic.So bare with me.  
  
It' mostly about Matt and Tai. This is 01 people in this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forever Friends  
  
  
  
It's funny. When I look at Tai. It's like there is something there I never did see. And I think I know why. We never liked each other. We would kill each other, or try to anyway. So we yelled at each other and through some punches. He would useal win the fight. But what makes me hate him the most is when he is around T.K. I get so mad. He looks up to Tai. And when he try to do the same thing to me. I just bluw it off. Now I wish I could have been with T.K. But I wasn't. I stayed in selfpitty hating Tai. And the others weren't much help ether. Mimi the girl that will not stop winning. Joe the boy that complaned all the time.Izzy the computer wiz. Sora the girl that was motherly to T.K. Tai acting he is the boss. Kari and T.K. were little kids that everyone liked.T.K. and Kari are ok I guss. But Tai gets on my nervrs. And then their is me Matt. The boy that dose not know what true friendship is and gets stuck with the crest of friendship. All I want to do is get T.K. and I out of this place. And as fast as posibal. But whill I'm here I beter make peace with Tai.  
  
  
  
  
  
Man. Why is he looking at me as if he was trying to hit me or something. Well at least we're not fighting today. And why the heck did we have to gard the camp together. When everyone gets up they will see us dead for puting us together. What the heck are they thinking. Well Izzy the one that mostly thinks arond here so it must have been his idea. Izzy is always the smart one. Sora trys to bring peace with Matt and me when we fight. Joe is a reliable guy. Mimi is senser to anyone that needs it. T.K. and Kari are the Hope and Light that we need. But as for Matt. He has the crest of frindship. Not much of a friend if you ask me. I wonder if I'll have enuff corage to talk to him without being punched or something. That what my crest is Courage. Why me I barly have enuff courage when I'm not whin my friends. They give me starngth and couage to carry on. Well I have enuff courage to speak to Matt right now. Well Here I go.  
  
  
  
Hay Tai. said Matt. Do you what to be friends.  
  
Sure why not. said Tai. Hay Matt.  
  
What.  
  
I was going to say that.  
  
Well it looks like I beet you to it.  
  
Yeah I guss.  
  
  
  
Good my plan is working. said Izzy. Now in the morning they won't fight.  
  
We'll see Izzy. said Joe.  
  
Well let hope. said Sora. Now let go to bed.  
  
Alright. said Joe.  
  
I a sure you that Tai and Matt won't be fightin for along time.  
  
  
  
Next Morning  
  
  
  
Sutt up cattus head. yelled Matt.  
  
Why don't you I'm so cool guy. yelled Tai.  
  
Aaa Izzy. Didn't you say the would stop fighting in the morning or what. Said Joe.  
  
It should have worked. Said Izzy.  
  
Well you need to try again. said Sora.  
  
What do you guys mean. said T.K. Kari and Mimi.  
  
Izzy had a plan that if these two become friends they would stop fighting. Said Joe.  
  
Ok. Said T.K. , Kari and Mimi.  
  
Well it would of work. Huh Matt. Tai wispered to Matt.  
  
Yeah. They never think that we could have heard them. Matt wispered back to Tai.  
  
Yeah. The two burst out laughing.  
  
Whats so funny.said Mimi.  
  
We'll tell you guys later. said Tai.  
  
But when Matt. said T.K.  
  
When Sora, Izzy, and Joe learn to talk lower. said Tai.  
  
The plan did work Izzy. said Matt.  
  
We just played a game on you guys. said Tai.  
  
Hah hah very funny. said Sora.  
  
Well is everyone ready to go.said Tai.  
  
O Great. said Everyone.  
  
Hay Tai.  
  
Yeah Matt.  
  
Are we friends.  
  
Yeah Matt We'er friends forever now. They were on the road again that would lead them to a nother place but that is another story.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's it. I know it might have thing wrong with it. Thank u for reading it Sailor Mystery 


End file.
